No Place I'd Rather Be (When I'm Here With You)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Bucky and Carter head to the hospital for the birth of Baby Girl Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

Carter grumbled when the sound of a phone ringing hit her ears, "Make it stooooopppp."

Bucky grunted and reached over her to grope around on the night table for the ringing phone.

"Nnngh," he grunted into the phone, eyes shut and still mostly asleep.

Carter rolled over and curled up against his bare chest. Her soft breaths sent slight shivers down Bucky's spine.

"Buck!" Steve's voice was frantic on the other end, "Baby's coming! Bruce has Liam, but would you meet us at the hospital?"

Bucky was immediately more alert, "Baby's coming?"

Carter stirred.

"Whose baby?" She asked, pressing her face into Bucky's chest and stretching her legs.

"Yeah," Steve said, "And would you mind bringing a video camera? Tony took ours apart for some experiment he just had to do."

Bucky nodded and then remembered that Steve couldn't see him, "Yeah, video camera. Got it. See you soon."

A shout from Kit was the last thing Bucky heard before the call was disconnected.

He blinked a few times and then rubbed his hand against Carter's shoulder, "Hey, babe, come on. Get up."

Carter groaned and wrapped her leg around his, "Noo. Sleepy. Cuddle w'me."

Bucky laughed, "Can't. Baby Girl Rogers is ready to join the family circus. We gotta go."

"She's coming?" Carter asked, more alert, but still pressed against Bucky.

"Yeah," he ducked his head and kissed her softly, "Come on. Let's go."

Carter nodded, "Okay, I'm coming. Hopefully she comes fast, I have work in 8 hours."

Bucky swung the covers off of his body and climbed out, "If she doesn't, I promise I'll bring you to work myself."

Carter sat up in bed, the sheets pooling in her lap, "Eh...on second thought, I don't really have to go to work."

Bucky leaned over and kissed her cheek, "But the kids'll miss their favorite teacher."

"That is true," Carter laughed, "now get up. I have to get dressed."

She wiggled her way out of bed, bumping Bucky's hip with hers as she got up.

Bucky grabbed at her hip with his metal hand, digging in and pulling her close.

He kissed her hard.

"What was that for?" Carter asked when they broke apart, her fingers tracing his shoulder muscles.

"I just love you is all," Bucky smiled, letting Carter go.

"Oh," she said, "I love you too."

She giggled as she pulled on a pair of leggings.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked, buttoning up his jeans and rummaging through his drawers for a shirt.

"Nothing really," she said, buttoning her (Bucky's) flannel shirt and rolling the sleeves, "Just thinking about how nice it is to have you in my life."

Bucky was grinning, hair tousled, as he pulled his head through the hole in his henley, "It's nice to have you in my life too."

He paused, "Well, not when you're stealing the covers."

"I don't steal them!" Carter protested, dropping onto the bed so she could put on socks and boots, "Besides, I'm always tucked close to you, so there's plenty of body heat."

"You definitely steal blankets," Bucky jerked his thumb to point at the bed, "Look at where all of the covers are?"

Carter turned her head, and sure enough, the majority of the blankets were wadded up on the left side, Carter's side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Carter said mock-haughtily, "Now stop wasting time. We have to go."

"I'm wasting time?" Bucky laughed incredulously, sliding his arms into a sweatshirt, grabbing the video camera from its shelf in the closet, and following Carter out into the hallway of her apartment.

Bart was snoring away in the kitchen. Carter carefully shook some food into his bowl and filled the other one with water, setting them in their usual spot.

"Just in case we're not back wary enough to feed him," she explained when Bucky raised an eyebrow at her.

He nodded, holding out a jacket for Carter and then pulling his own pea coat on when she took it.

"You ready to meet your new niece?" Carter grinned, grabbing hold of his hand as they left the apartment.

Bucky nodded, "I'm glad you're here for it."

Carter grinned, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this one is super short. But I've been bogged down with school and boy things, and I really wanted to get you guys _something_ to read. This is basically a prologue, as it sets up the action of the story. **

**I'm going to try to get a longer chapter out to you guys by next weekend, but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen. **

**Thanks for being patient with me, guys! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Carter's apartment was closer to Lenox Hill Hospital than the Tower was, and Bucky and Carter weren't trying to get a pregnant lady there, so they actually beat Steve and Kit.

"So..." Carter yawned, "Uh, what do we do?"

Bucky looked around the admittance area, "Coffee? It could be a long night."

"Don't you mean morning?" Carter laughed, leaning against Bucky's side.

"Right," Bucky agreed, "Morning. So, coffee?"

"Your vocabulary is seriously limited this morning, huh?" Carter smiled gently, eyes closing for a split second.

"Sorry," Bucky snorted, resting his head against the wall, "I'm used to being able to sleep now."

"Mmm," Carter hummed, tucking her hands against Bucky's body.

The doors to their left burst open and the couple startled, looking over to see who had come in.

Steve was guiding Kit through the doors, saying something directly into her ear.

Bucky and Carter perked up and pushed away from the wall.

"How ya doin', darling?" Bucky said, coming up on Kit's other side and gripping her elbow so Steve could check in.

Kit sighed and rested her head on Bucky's shoulder, "Tired. And everything hurts."

Bucky nodded sympathetically and rubbed her shoulder.

"At the end of it, you'll have a gorgeous baby girl, though," Carter said, holding out her hand for Kit to squeeze through a contraction.

Carter winced and then schooled her features into a supportive mask.

"Did you bring the camera?" Kit asked, breathless after the contraction.

Carter nodded and held up the camera as proof, "We'll be recording as long as you want us to!"

Kit nodded, "Good. Because we didn't get video of Liam's birth. I told Steve not to let Clint handle the recording, but he insisted and it came out terrible."

Carter giggled, "I thought Clint was pretty good with a camera."

"Yeah, he is," Kit groaned, clamping down on Carter's hand, "He's damn good at recording the birds that were flying around outside the window."

Bucky bit back a bark of laughter and took the camera from Carter, "Don't worry, Kit. We can totally handle this."

Steve came back from the check-in counter pushing a wheelchair.

"Okay, let's go. We have a room," he said quickly, taking one of Kit's arms to help her lower herself into the wheelchair.

He took off down the hallway at a speedy clip.

"Was he like this with Liam?" Carter asked, lacing her fingers with Bucky's as they trailed the parents-to-be.

Bucky shrugged, "Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I wasn't back to myself 100% and I only came to visit after Liam was born."

Carter nodded understandingly, "Then this is an adventure for both of us."

Bucky laughed, "What a way to start the week, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Don't ever let a super soldier get you pregnant, Carter," Kit ground out an hour or so later, "The labor sucks."<p>

Carter flushed bright red and Bucky couldn't look her in the eye.

"It's worth it for the babies, though," Steve grinned at his wife, the smile fading as she shot a death glare his way.

Steve tried to keep up a happy face, "Uh, anyway, do you want some ice?"

Kit glared again and moaned as another contraction hit.

Carter leaned over to whisper into Bucky's ear, "Should I still be recording this?"

Bucky clamped down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. Kit was certain to kill them all if she didn't like any of their reactions.

"I'm going to KILL YOU, STEVEN!" Kit screamed, gripping Steve's hand tightly.

Steve didn't say anything. He brushed Kit's hair from her forehead and dropped ice chips into her mouth.

Kit calmed down in the break between contractions, "Can someone call Betty and make sure Liam is okay?"

Bucky looked at his watch, "It's early...won't they all be asleep?"

Kit glared at Bucky, and the former solder caved.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll be right back," he gave Carter's hip a squeeze and headed out into the hallway to call Betty.

He was back two minutes later, "Betty said he's still asleep."

"Oh good," Kit said, "I hope he'll be fine when he gets up."

Steve rubbed at her shoulders, "Don't worry. Bruce and Betty can handle it."

* * *

><p>Carter lifted the video camera, "So, just as an update. We're still waiting on Baby Rogers. We've been here almost four hours, with no end in sight."<p>

She dodged an ice chip as Kit flung it through the air, "The mother-to-be is getting testy."

Steve whispered to Bucky, "Uh, should you stop her?"

Bucky shook his head, "She doesn't listen to me."

"Baby Rogers, your mom has now threatened the lives of myself, your dad, your Uncle Bucky and three different nurses. One of the nurses was reduced to tears," Carter continued to narrate her video.

She swung it to record Steve and Bucky, "Say hi to the future teenage watching this video, boys."

Steve waved at the lens, "Hi, baby. We can't wait to meet you."

"Your brother is going to be excited when you get here," Bucky said, smiling widely.

"Ooh!" Carter exclaimed from behind the camera, "Your brother!"

She angled her wrist so the camera was on her face, "Your brother's name is Liam. He's five and he's hysterically funny. You'll love him."

Kit let out a shout and Steve was at her side in an instant.

Carter had the camera trained on them, "Baby girl coming?"

Kit panted as the contraction ended, "I don't know. Can someone get the doctor?"

Carter passed the paused camera to Bucky and headed out to find the doctor.

* * *

><p>"Should we go grab some good from the bakery downstairs?" Bucky asked while they waited in the waiting room.<p>

"What if we miss it?" Carter said, pulling her feet up onto the seat and curling her arms around her knees.

"It's been an hour since we were kicked out, I think we've got some time," Bucky said. He really wanted food.

"We've been here since very early this morning," Carter said slowly, as if Bucky were having trouble hearing, "I'm not missing the baby's birth."

Bucky frowned at his girlfriend, "Why the hell are you talking so slowly?"

Carter laughed, "Because you're obviously being thick and I have to make sure you understand me."

Bucky laughed and poked Carter in the side, "I understand you just fine. I just think it's going to be a while before we see any baby."

Carter grinned and pointed at the door, "I think not."

Steve was grinning like a maniac, "She's here."

Carter and Bucky jumped up and hurried forward to find out more.

"What's her name?"

"Can we see her?"

How's Kit?"

Oh my god, congratulations!"

Carter wrapped Steve in a hug and Bucky clapped him on the back.

"Do you want to come see her?" Steve asked, a little dazed.

"Of course!" Carter exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Lead away, Captain!"

Steve happily led his two friends back into Kit's recovery room.

Kit looked up from the baby when they closed the door behind them, "Hi, guys."

Carter grinned, "Hi! Oh my god, she's here."

"She's here," Kit sighed, "Come closer!"

Carter immediately dragged Bucky forward and cooed over the baby.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Carter sighed, "Look at her little lips and that hair! She's so blonde."

Bucky leaned over Carter's shoulder to look at the baby. His girlfriend was right. The baby was gorgeous.

"What's her name?" Bucky asked, turning to face Steve.

Steve smiled softly, his eyes losing focus a little as he was lost in his memories, "Sarah Margaret."

Carter sighed, "Oh that's beautiful," she ran her finger over baby Sarah's tiny fist.

Bucky's smile was a little more melancholy. "Good choice," he said, patting Steve's shoulder, "They'd both be proud of you."

Steve nodded, "I just wish my mom could have seen this. She would have loved grandkids."

"She was a great lady, Steve," Bucky said, "Remember that time she let us help her cook dinner?"

Steve laughed loudly, "And then she insisted we clean every single pot that we burned."

"It took us hours," Bucky remembered, "And then she told us we'd both better find good women to cook for us."

Steve looked over at Kit and Carter, happily staring at the baby, and talking quietly about the birth.

"I think we did good."

Bucky followed Steve's line of sight, focusing on Carter, "We did great for two little shits form Brooklyn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am SO SORRY for the unacceptably long wait for this chapter. Life and school has just been crazy. I've been dealing with some family things, and writing has been hard for me lately. **

**But, have no fear, I am not abandoning this universe. Although, for now, in addition to the third (and last) chapter for this story, I'm probably only going to be able to post shorter chapters to "Growing Up Super" I do have plans for another longer story, but I don't want to promise anything, in case I can't get to it for a while. **

**But, I'm so grateful for all of you that have been reading and reviewing. Your feedback makes my day and I'm just really grateful for this distraction from my everyday problems. **

**As always, my inboxes here and on Tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster) are open to prompts and general conversation. **

**Enjoy! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is my new sister gonna be able to play with me and Mikey?" Liam asked, hanging into Bucky's neck as they crossed the street.

"Not yet, kid," Bucky said, adjusting his grip, so Liam's full weight wasn't hanging from his neck.

"How come?" Liam asked.

"Well, she's only a couple of hours old," Bucky paused, trying to figure out how to explain infants, "They, uh, don't do much until they're a couple of months old."

"Oh," Liam said, "Will she play superheroes with me? Cause this girl in my class doesn't like superheroes."

Carter scoffed and handed Liam another chicken nugget, "Girls can like superheroes just as much as boys. I'm sure Sarah will love to play superheroes with you boys when she's old enough."

Liam chewed on his lunch thoughtfully, "Okay. A she gonna act like Eddie? Cause he doesn't do much."

Bucky and Carter shared a laugh.

"Sorry, kid," Bucky said, "That's how babies start. You were the same way."

Liam looked offended, "I was not! I was fun!"

Bucky laughed, "Yeah, okay kid, you were fun."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Liam exclaimed when they walked into the hospital room, "Grandma! Grampa! What are you doin' here?"<p>

He wiggled out of Bucky's hold and made a beeline for his grandmother.

Blair grinned and lifted Liam onto her hip, "Hello, my darling. We heard you have a new baby sister and we wanted to come see her."

Liam frowned, "You didn't wanna see me?"

Steve and Kit shared a look. Liam had been good about becoming a big brother, but now that Sarah was here, they weren't sure if his mood would change.

"Of course we came to see you!" Blair exclaimed, "We need you to show us around the city!"

Liam considered this, "Okay, I'm good at being in the city. I can show you and Grampa my favorite stuff!"

Blair kissed his cheeks, "We'd love that!"

"Hey, mom," Kit called from the bed, "Free up my baby so he can meet his new sister before everyone else gets here."

Carter grinned from her perch on Bucky's lap, "Don't worry about that. They'll be a little while. Eddie had some kind of exploding diaper situation, and Mikey toppled over a vial of _something_ in the lab. So they're all waiting over there until they can come at once."

Steve and Kit laughed.

"Gives us, what? Half hour?" Steve asked, lifting Liam under his armpits and depositing him on the bed next to Kit.

"Enjoy it while you can, man," Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Carter's waist.

Steve grinned; it seemed like his face wasn't capable of making any other emotion, "I'll be right back."

"Where's the baby?" Liam asked, snuggling into Kit's side.

"Daddy's going to go get her right now," Kit said, "I missed you, Liam."

"Missed you too, Mommy," he replied, before looking at his grandparents, "Did you bring me presents?"

Kit nudged his side, "Liam Buchanan Rogers, that was rude. You don't ask people if they've brought you presents."

"Oh, lay off the boy, Katie," Don said, a small smile on his face, "Of course we brought him presents. What kind of grandparents do you think we are?"

Kit sighed, exasperated, "Dad, you don't have to bring him gifts every time you visit."

Blair flapped her hand in the air, "Katie, stop it. We don't visit very often, and when we do, we're going to spoil Liam. Sarah too!"

Liam was bouncing on the hospital bed, "What it is?"

Don handed over a wrapped package, "Here you go, champ."

He lifted another box form the bag and gave it to Kit, "This is for the baby."

Kit smiled at her dad, "What is it?"

Don smirked, "A set of plush mythological creatures. Dragon, unicorn, hydra."

Kit laughed, "I loved mythology when I was growing up."

"Exactly why I bought it, baby," Don said, kissing the top of Kit's head.

Meanwhile, Liam tore into the paper covering his gift, excitedly unearthing a Superman T-shirt.

"Hey! This is cool! He's a superhero like Daddy and my grown-ups," Liam carefully studied the print of the comic book hero.

Kit mouthed a 'thank you' to her parents over Liam's head.

"Hey! Uncle Bucky?" Liam asked, rolling onto his stomach and sliding off the bed, "Do you know Superman? Does he fight bad guys with you?"

He ran, full-tilt, to Bucky and Carter and climbed up to share Bucky's lap.

"Uh…" Bucky paused; were they supposed to tell Liam that the DC superheroes were fake?

He was saved by Steve's reappearance with a plastic bassinet.

"And making her first official appearance to the family," Steve laughed, "Kit and I would like to present Sarah Margaret Rogers. Six pounds, seven ounces. Eighteen inches long, and a very cute tuft of blonde hair."

He carefully lifted his daughter from the bassinet, cradling her head in his hand, "Who's first?"

Liam looked up from his shirt, "ME! I'm the big brother!"

He abandoned the shirt on Bucky's lap and scrambled back to Kit's hospital bed. Steve transferred Sarah to Kit's arms and helped Liam up onto the bed. Kit and Steve explained to Liam that he had to be very careful holding his sister.

"She has a lovely name," Blair said, peering at her granddaughter, "But neither of the names is for anyone in our family."

Bucky shifted, wondering how Steve and Kit were going to handle that one.

Kit nodded, still looking down at her son and daughter, "That's right."

"You always said you'd name a daughter after your grandmother," Blair said.

"Sarah was Steve's mom's name," Kit explained, "And since Liam is named after Dad, I wanted to name Sarah for Steve's mom."

"And Margaret?" Blair asked, accepting the infant when Steve offered her up.

"She was the love of Steve's life," Kit said plainly. Steve choked and Bucky's mouth fell open.

"I thought we weren't describing Peggy like that?" Steve asked in a hushed tone.

Blair looked mildly surprised and Don looked disgusted.

Kit shrugged Steve off, "Peggy Carter was a fantastic lady. She helped Steve so much, it was the least I could do to honor that part of my husband and his life."

Steve's cheeks turned faintly pink, and he squeezed Kit's shoulder.

"Well, it is a lovely name," Blair said, looking down at her granddaughter.

"Can I hold her?" Carter said, standing up. Blair passed the baby off and Carter brought her over to Bucky.

"Look how beautiful she is," Carter fawned over the blonde infant.

Bucky reached out to stroke one of Sarah's tiny feet, "She looks just like her mom. Thank God."

Steve snorted, "You said that about Liam, and look at him now. Spitting image of me."

Bucky grinned, "There's still enough Kit in him to make sure he's cute."

Liam looked up form the stuffed hydra toy he'd taken from Sarah's gift, "I'm _handsome._ That's what Aunt Pep and Aunt Betty say."

Steve ruffled his hair, "Yeah, kid, you're handsome. Just like your old man."

"Emphasis on old," Don muttered quietly under his breath.

"Did you say something, dear?' Blair said, resting her hand on Don's forearm.

Don coughed, "Said I'm cold. I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'll see you later, Katie."

He elbowed his way past Steve and kissed Kit on the cheek.

She frowned, "Okay, bye dad. Take care of yourself."

Blair sighed, "I'd better go with him. I don't like him walking around the city by himself."

She kissed Kit's cheek, gave Steve a hug, and smothered Liam's face in kisses.

"I'll by back either tomorrow or later, depending on how your dad is feeling," she waved as she left the room.

Bucky tapped Carter's hip, "How about we go grab some food or something, and give these guys a chance to bond?"

Carter nodded, "Here's the beautiful Miss Sarah," she said, handing Sarah back to Kit.

Bucky grabbed her hand and they promised to come back in a few minutes to help organize the flow of super powered crazies that would be coming soon.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liam," Steve said from the chair, "You know, Sarah wanted to get you a present."<p>

Liam raised his eyebrows, "She's a baby. She can't buy presents!"

Kit laughed, adjusting Sarah as she breastfed, "Babies can talk to their mommies and daddies. She told us what she wanted to get you and Daddy bought it."

"What is it?" Liam looked excited now.

"Come here and I'll give it to you," Steve said, holding up the rectangular package.

Liam practically fell off the bed and tripped over his feet in his haste to get to his dad.

Unwrapping the box, he found Hulkbuster armor for his Iron Man action figure.

"WHOA! This is so cool!" Liam exclaimed, running back over to the bed, "Mommy! Look! Sarah's the bestest sister."

Kit smiled happily, "I'm glad you think so. She thinks you're the best brother."

Liam suddenly looked bashful, "Can I give her a kiss?"

Kit's eyes welled with tears. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Steve lifted Liam by the waist, and looked on as the five-year-old carefully kissed his sister's forehead.

"We did good," Kit whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Steve nodded, "Really good. I never thought I'd get this."

"Well, you deserve it, Captain," Kit whispered back.

Steve leaned over and kissed her softly, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you like kids," Carter said around a mouthful of salad, "The Tower's brimming with them."<p>

"And Natasha and Clint are adding to it within a month or so," Bucky pointed out, taking a huge bit of his burrito.

"What about you?" Carter's tone tried for nonchalance, but didn't quite manage it.

"What do you mean?" Bucky stuttered, playing dumb.

Carter looked Bucky in the eyes, "You ever going to add to the chaos?"

Bucky grinned at her, "I dunno. Maybe if I find the right dame."

Carter narrowed her eyes good-naturedly, "If you find a girl that lets you call her 'dame', you'd better keep her."

Bucky nudged her foot with his, "I'll keep that in mind."

Carter checked her watch; they'd been gone for almost half an hour, it was probably time to get back.

Brushing off her hands, she stood up, "Come on, dreamboat. The family's probably all here."

"Dreamboat?" Bucky laughed, "I haven't heard that word since before the war. Wait a second, did you Google 40s slang?"

Carter blushed, but laughed, "I'm not copping to anything, daddy-o."

Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist, "That's not 40s slang, doll."

"Shut up," Carter pushed at his chest with her free hand, "I'm not an old person."

"Nah, you're just a gorgeous dame that's got the hots for an old geezer," Bucky laughed, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I hate you," Carter laughed.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *phew* here she is, the last chapter in this little story. Y'all can thank JuliaAurelia for her gentle pushing, otherwise I would not have gotten this chapter done as fast as I did. I feel so rotten for making you guys wait so long for these chapters. **

**I don't have any multi-chaps planned for this universe right now. So all you're going to get are oneshot updates in "Growing Up Super" for a while. as usual, I'm open to prompts and suggestions and what not. **

**I'm not overly thrilled with this one. I do like most of it. I just feel like it got weird in the middle. I don't know. Maybe I've been looking at it for too long. **

**Um…other than that I really don't have much to say. It's been a long week and I'm kind of looking forward to vegging out in front of the TV. So please, drop me a review, I really love them =)**


End file.
